Love via chess
by Aureliamonte
Summary: when fred and george decide to have a heart to heart with they're little brother its a rather unexpected one. slash. ronlee


A/N this story is mostly about the little people who I think should be big people well except Ron because he is but yeah read and review! Please!

Warning – slash pairings: Not telling yet/Ron.W Seamus.F/Dean.T and of course Harry/Draco

And for all you slash lovers that hate het there will probably be some het.

And now on with the story

Seamus and Dean were plotting again, Ron could tell the by way they were pointing at people and giggling, he normally couldn't care less except tonight they were pointing at him. Those two were unstoppable if they decided you would be perfect with someone they wouldn't stop until you were together, Ron wished he had what they had, the way Seamus stared at Dean in class when he thought no one was looking, the way they snuggled on the couch so they could read the potions essay together. Ron had originally thought he was jealous because he liked one of them but then he realised he was jealous of what they had. But Ron knew them pointing at him was not good, for one thing they didn't even know he was gay and two they defiantly didn't know who he liked.

Ron realised he'd been staring at them and quickly set back to work on his defence essay, which now that Snape was their teacher was extremely difficult and Ron was struggling. He had just begun to write again when Fred and George decided to come up and have a heart to heart with their brother.

"Hey Ron" They chorused, Ron grunted in reply, the twins sat down and waited until Ron looked at them.

"What do you want?"

"Oh we just wanted to have a talk with our baby brother" said Fred

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Well we feel as though were getting out of touch," Said George

"And we used to be so close" finished Fred

"It's like we don't know you anymore" They said together

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Hmm lets see, what do we want to know Fred?"

"Hmm I know what we want to know..."

"Who do you like?" they asked in unison

"What? Why would I tell you?"

"Because were family! And one of our good friends wants to know" replied Fred while putting an arm around Ron's shoulders.

"If I told you I was gay would it get you off my back?"

"Yes because if you are we already know who you like" replied George

"Oh really who?" Ron raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Lee." They said in Unison and with that walked of to find him

Ron was having difficulty breathing he never wanted anyone to know and now the biggest blabber mouths in the school knew not to mention said crushes best friends. Ron had to find Hermione or Harry or both, fast. He ran up the stairs to his dormitory to find Hermione and Harry sitting on Harry's bed talking Ron walked over to them.

"They know. Harry, Fred and George they know about Lee." Managed to say before dissolving into tears.

"Ron what's so bad about that?" asked Harry

"They'll tell him and then I'll get rejected and-and…"

"Whoa, hold on, you don't know that."

"Yes I do, he's not gay." Sniffed Ron

Hermione for the first time in her life looked utterly confused Harry saw the look on her face and filled her in when he had finished Hermione laughed.

"Ron you are such an idiot, Lee is gay, and according to Fred and George has a crush on a boy in our year in Gryffindor who isn't gay, and the only one until now who fitted that description was you."

"Wait so you think he likes me?"

"Maybe" replied Hermione

"Well what should I do?"

The trio sat in deep thought for a while, until Harry suddenly exclaimed "I've got it!"

"Wasn't Lee the one who taught you how to play chess?"

"Yeah"

"Well you could go up to him and ask him if he wants to verse you at chess, say you want some real competition or something and then while your playing you could take his bishop or a good piece and he'll say 'damn' and you can be all cute and say 'I'm sorry' and then kiss him and see how he reacts then confess." Harry sat down exhausted after his brain overload but was tackled with a hug from Ron.

"You're a genius mate an absolute genius!"

Ron ran out the room, and Hermione burst out laughing.

"You are so gay sometimes!"

Harry shrugged.

Sooooo what do you think? Should I leave it as a oneshot or continue? If there are grammar mistakes I'm really sorry and I would be willing to fix them. And flames will be used to melt marshmallows! Please give my favourite little purple button some love!

Dracinta Malfoy.


End file.
